The aerobic stepper (also referred to as an “aerobic step” or “step”) commonly seen in the art are mainly comprised of a rectangular platform and two supporting legs respectively fixed below both ends in a length direction of the platform. The platform is upwardly supported by the two supporting legs and elevated by the height of the supporting legs, and is thus formed as a step platform for the user to step up and down with one foot from/to the front/back/left/right of the step during aerobic exercise, thereby allowing waist and leg exercise effects.
Conventional aerobic steps are manufactured by using the plastic injection molding process to form an integral structure. However, the volume of the aerobic step is huge and the structural design is complicated, which leads to high cost of mold development. Further, such aerobic steps utilize fixed-height platforms which cannot accommodate users of varying degrees of physical height and vary the intensity of the exercise to meet their individual needs.